10 Things I Hate About Holmes
by Erin3000
Summary: I have decided to redo this story.
1. The Beginning

Authors Note: I decided I didn't like how this story was going so I've decided to redo it. So here's chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century or 10 Things I Hate About You.

I had had a hard day at work as usual and Holmes was definitely not making things easy on me. We'd had a large fight a few months ago and I hadn't talked to him and refused to see him. He hadn't tried to see me even though he was at fault. I know he didn't mean what he said and did but it still hurt. He'd toyed with my emotions for the last time. I felt like a walking experiment to him and I had had enough.

I walked up the famed steps I had decided to tell him how I felt and see what happened. I didn't care I was going back to America in a few days and if he wanted to say something and confirm my suspicions about his feelings for me then good. If not well I wouldn't have to talk to him or see him ever again.

The door opened for me like it always did and I saw everyone in there Wiggins, Tennyson, Deidre, Watson, and Holmes. Holmes stood up and looked at me and said, "Lestrade I…"

"Just let me say one thing then I'll go."

He nodded his head at me and I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I hate the way you talk to me,

And the way you cut your hair

I hate it when you drive my car,

I hate it when you stare,

I hate your bulky Inverness,

And the way you read my mind,

I hate you so much it makes me sick,

It even makes me rhyme,

I hate the way you're always right,

I hate it when you lie,

I hate it when you make me laugh,

Even worse when you make me cry,

I hate it when you're not around,

And the fact that you didn't call,

Mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,

Not even close,

Not even a little bit,

Not even at all."

I was crying towards the end of it and I saw how everyone was looking at me and an undecipherable look on his face. I turned around and left not wanting to look back. I made it to my car before I caved in and turned around to see if he even cared to look. He wasn't in the window or anywhere around.

I got into my car and drove to the airport to get the next transport out of there. I was going back home and take over the family business and try hard to forget my association with Mr. Sherlock Holmes. As I got on the transport I turned around to see if I had been followed I didn't see anyone at all. I got on and the transport took off and I didn't look back.

Author's Note: Don't worry I'm going to do another chapter. I love happy endings.


	2. The Game of My Life

Authors Note: here's chapter 2

Holmes P.O.V.

It had been a few months since I last saw Lestrade. We had argued over something so small but things were said that even at that moment I had wanted to take back but did not. Now sitting here after she had finished that little speech I was actually for a change in shock.

"Holmes" Watson said.

"Yes Watson" I said back.

"I do not know how to put this but she has…."

"She has quit."

"Why yes." Watson said sounding like they always are quite surprised that I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

I cleared my throat and looked around at the Irregulars and Watson and said, "Well I shall go and talk her into coming back. Come along Watson."

Watson walked with me quickly out the door and we got into my hover coach and were off to her apartment. As we flew this bad feeling grew within my stomach and as we pulled up I knew something was not right.

I walked into the building and walked straight up to the doorman and said, "Well what has she left me?"

The doorman, Halbert, I believe looked at me disbelievingly and said, "Well Mr. Holmes she said to 'give everything away I don't need it. And if he even bothers to come looking give this to him or mail it to him I don't want it any more. And she handed me this box sir." Halbert lifted up a cardboard box and I looked inside and laying inside were Watson's journals and on top a note.

"By the time you are reading this Sherlock I have been out of this country for a few minutes to a few days. I was needed back home by my father for business. I know as if you really care. Well anyway Mr. Holmes" I have to admit that hurt "I talked to my father and he said to give you these and I agreed I mean I do not want them anymore. You played with my emotions so many times which is why I rather imprudently gave you the goodbye as I did. Now if you are reading this I know that you did not stop me from leaving and know that you do not care for me the way that I cared for you. Because now that I can say it I will that I had developed feelings for you. But after our argument I realized that you did not care for me. Now I shall leave you this note and the journals and hope you enjoy. And don't worry you will be reassigned to somebody you hopefully will not be such a stupid yardie. And as another women once said to you so long ago. Good Night Mr. Holmes."

As I finished reading the note something wet hit the page and I reached up and felt the tears coming from my eyes. I was crying. I realized that I had lost her for words that were not meant. And for not apologizing when I should have. I looked up at Watson and folded the note into my pocket and said, "Watson, you and I are going to America."

"What?"

"We are going to America and getting my Beth back." I said as I walked out the door carrying the box of Watson's journals.

As I got into the cruiser I called up the airline and booked two tickets to Gotham. We arrived at Baker St. in record time. Maybe not Beth's but most certainly Watson's and began to pack quickly. The Irregulars were being filled in by Watson as I finished packing. As I came down the stairs the all looked at me and Deidre said, "Just let us know what we can do to help Mr. 'Olmes."

"I will Deidre. Now Watson the game of my life is now afoot" I said as I carried my suitcase out the door.


	3. It's good to be home

Authors Note: Ok here's part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, Batman, Batman Beyond, or 10 Things I Hate About You. I just own the idea.

Lestrade's P.O.V.

As I arrived in Gotham I looked around for my ride and noticed Terry standing holding a sign. I walked over to him with a smile on my face. It had been a few years since I had been home and seen everybody and I was excited to see my family again.

"So the old man isn't here huh?" I asked

"No he said and I quote, 'she's coming here and I am busy with things.'" Terry answered.

We both started walking towards the doors of the airport and walked out into the smog filled air. I looked around at the familiar early morning skyline of my childhood and smiled. It was good to be back home. I had caught the last flight for the night to Gotham and I was happy to have done so and not waited for somebody to show who wouldn't.

Terry and I arrived at the car that would transport us both back to the manor. Well Beth, it's great to have you home."

"It's great to be home Terry. So honestly how is dad?"

"No better and no worse than before. Although he is thinking of throwing a welcome home party for you."

"I hope not." I said rubbing my hands through my long black hair. I had taken my wig off earlier in the flight as well as some spirit gum that had altered my features these past three years. Holmes had only been back for a year when all of this happened. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the seat as Terry took off.

"Well it will just be a small one if he does. Only close friends and family."

I sighed and turned my head glancing out the window and said, "Well if he insists I can't stop him."

I felt Terry glancing at me from the corner of his eye and we continued on to stately Wayne Manor, my home. We pulled up to the drive and the gate swung open with a squeak which I knew dad had made sure was perfected. Dad and his theatric streak at least were going great. Terry grinned at me and said, "He wanted me to make sure they were perfect for when you got home."

We looked at each other and busted out laughing. We traveled up the drive as I heard a dog barking in the background. I was glad to hear Ace another fixture from my childhood. My dog, even if dad took him over most of the time. I smiled at the memory of the day I got Ace.

_It was my 12__th__ birthday and mom couldn't make it because she was busy with work that day. She and dad had been divorced since I was 4 years old but maintained a decent friendship because of me. I had asked dad and mom for a dog for a few years but it had always been no. For a change there was no party and I just got to open presents and in a brightly colored hat box I heard a scuffling sound. I went over to the box and undid the big blue ribbon that was on it and out popped a little black and tan puppy. I named him Ace because he was the top dog to me. _

I snapped out of the memory and smiled as we got out of the car and Ace jumped up on me and I petted his head as he gave me a lick. I was one of the few people that Ace ever did that to. Ace got down and Terry and I walked up the stairs and through the doors to see dad standing there smiling at me.

"Welcome home Katie Beth." Dad said smiling at me using the nickname I had gone by as a child. Dad held out his arm to me and I put my arm through it as we went into the living area and sat on the couch so that we could catch up over everything that I had been through since I left home to join the yard. To do something with my life besides some little debutant who was going to be taking over the family business. And I know Wayne Corp does a lot for the community but still. I wanted to do something more.

As I finished telling dad everything, which were exactly the same tales as the Robotic Watson had recorded, I yawned and told both dad and Terry that I was going on to bed. As I walked out of the room I heard dad whispering to Terry something about a plan and then headed out the room just to tired to really put any thought into it.

Authors Note: That's it for the night. Tomorrow I'll try to get more up. Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
